And So They Rise
by THE real assistant
Summary: Clay Terran was just an average guy going to help do a favour for a friend. Average, though, does not turn into the apocalypse. With the help of a shy boy and a girl he never met, will he survive the walking dead? (Zombie AU, rated T for cussing and gore. Choose your destiny. Full details inside)
1. And So It Begins

_**((A:N: IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ ... Well... I... Didn't want to start a story, but... Something came up with a friend of mine... She's been going through some tough times as of late, and I just... Sort of wanted to cheer her up somehow. And, since she really likes The Walking Dead game by Telltale and Ace Attorney, I decided to sort of... Cross them over in a way... Here's the thing, this isn't under the crossover section because the only thing I'm doing is taking a few concepts from TWD and placing it into the AA world. The concepts as following are...**_

 _ **1) As long as the brain isn't destroyed or the body isn't eaten completely, the person will turn into a zombie.**_

 _ **2) Said zombies can not swim, drive, or evolve. They are just walking corpses that look like the person before they die. They are also really dumb, and are pretty much heavily attracted to sounds, such as gunshots. They can only be killed the same way people won't turn into one, smashing the brain.**_

 _ **3) The zombies will be referred to as Walkers, just like the game and TV show.**_

 _ **4) Just like TWD RPG, this shall have the feels, or at least, I hope to insert them. So no just picking off random people one by one.**_

 _ **5) I will place a decision at the end of each chapter, and I'm not the one deciding. No, dear readers, it is you who will decide! I will place a poll on my profile. And like the game, each decision will have consequences. For example, let's say I give you the decision of saving person A or B from zombies, if you save person A, but leave person B, people who saw the main character's decision who like B, but hate A, will start to dislike the character.**_

 _ **6) Expect cussing, I rated this T because of potential heavy gore (I mean, it's a zombie fanfic) and for cussing.**_

 _ **I will place all decisions made in the AN each time, and I will answer reviews if necessary. I also take story or side story request, pairings I do not accept because I already have those planned out. Also, this is a partial AU. This takes place in DD after the School case, after locking up Means.**_

 _ **Talking Guide**_

"Shoot them, now!"=Normal speech

 _(Shoot them, now!)=Thinking_

 **Shoot them, now!=Text**

 ***Shoot them, now!*=A robot or electronic device speaking.**

 _ **(*Shoot them, now!*) or "*Shoot them, now!*"= The decision you must choose for the character.**_

 _ **Now, let us begin. I do not own Ace Attorney or The Walking Dead. They belong to their respectable owners. Now that we have those out of the way, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of "And So They Rise."))**_

"... How long have you worked in that space center?" I glanced up from my phone, looking at the driver of the small taxi. "... Excuse me?" The man pointed to the jacket I was wearing, keeping his other hand on the wheel. "Isn't that what that jacket there means?" I laughed silently as I looked out the window, the texts I sent rolling around in my head. "You never know..." I watched as cop cars, tons of them, started to drive towards the city. "I could have stolen it."

"... And did you?"

"Huh?"

The driver glared at me through the rear view mirror. "Did you steal the jacket? Your name is not, in fact, Clay Terran? The name on that jacket." I scowled, pointing back towards the front of the car. "No, I didn't. So keep your eyes on the road." I looked back down at my phone, reading over the texts sent to me.

 **Horns of Justice: Clay, I'm heading over to Nine Tale's Vale with Athena. A friend of ours needs some support. Something's wrong with her father. Can you pick up Trucy out of town? She's babysitting someone.**

 **Shining Star: Say no more! Uncle Clay got this all roaring and ready to go! Just give me the word, and I'll be off!**

I scrolled down some more, until I got to the final texts I had.

 _(Something about them seems... Off...)_

 **Horns of Justice: Clay, are you out of the city? Is Trucy with you?**

 **Shinning Star: I'm out of the city, I'm going to pick up Trucy now. What's wrong.**

 **Horns of Justice: Damnit. Listen, find Trucy as quickly as you can. Stay out of the city. Something is going on.**

 **Shinning Star: Why? Apollo, what's wrong?**

 **Horns of Justice: If we never see each other again, I just want to say, you were like a brother to me.**

 **Shinning Star: Apollo?!**

I tried calling multiple times, but all I got was the answering machine he had.

 _(What did he see..? What's wrong with the city..?)_

"Something on your mind Mr. Terran?" I glanced up at the driver, who was looking blankly at the road in front of him. I flinched at the sound of police sirens, heading towards the city.

 _(How can this guy ignore that?)_

"... Nothing big... I'm just worried about whether I'll pick up a friend of mine on time or not." The driver laughed, patting the dashboard. "Don't worry, we're almost there anyway. I have to say, this is a strange destination. According to my GPS, it's just some small cabin in the woods. Like the setting of some horror movie." I chuckled at the thought, the most horror I had was on Halloween, which wasn't much at all.

"... Seen any weird stuff while driving?" The driver laughed, glancing behind him again. "Well, one time, a man jumped into my taxi. I didn't know at the time, but he was running from a killer." I gasped, tipping my hat up to see better. "Really? What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything but 'drive'. I replied with, well, where to sir? All he did was hold a knife at my throat, and repeated himself." He rolled down his collar, allowing me to see a small scar on his neck. "... And did you?" The man sadly nodded, rolling back up his collar. "I had no choice. I drove for awhile until a patrol car saw the guy holding the knife. The guy ended up going to jail for assault." I leaned back in my seat, looking out the window again. "Damn..."

The man nodded, I could feel the car slowing down a bit. "It just goes to show, people will do the most insane stuff if their lives are at risk..." Then the car completely stopped. I slowly sat up, but stopped when I saw the expression on the driver's face. "... What the hell..?"

"... What's wrong?" Then I saw it. Cars, tons of cars, were all blocking the road. A few people here and there were walking, ever so slowly, around them. The driver opened the door, walking out. "One sec, I'm going to see what's wrong." The driver shut the door behind him, and started walking towards the nearest person. "Hey!" The man turned around, but, something to me seemed off about him.

 _(Is it just me? Or are his eyes..? Unnaturally empty?")_

I grabbed the seat belt, and unbuckled it, not looking at the man or driver as I did. When it clicked, I looked back up, and nearly screamed. The driver was fighting the man, as the man was seeming to try to bite his neck. I grabbed the door handle, pulling on it quickly as I pushed the door. As soon as the door opened, a person I didn't see tried to grab me.

That was when I screamed.

I scooted back, reaching into my pockets for something, anything to fight back. The person, a woman, was now in front of the door, slowly crawling into the car. I finally felt a small object in my left pocket.

 _(I_ _totally_ _forgot about the pocket knife!)_

I flipped it out of my pocket, pressing a small button on the side. The knife came out just as the woman grabbed my foot. I took my knife, and stabbed her hand. The woman, to my shock, had no reaction, except for not being able to use her hand. I gripped my knife, sweat pouring down my face. "Please, don't make me do this!"

The woman neither cared or listened as she reached out to grab my hand. I gritted my teeth, looking away slightly as I brung the knife down on her head.

The woman stopped moving as the handle stuck out of her skull, simply falling to the car floor. I shook as I stared at the body, nearly forgetting about the driver outside.

 _(I... I did this... What will-?)_

I tried to swallow the bile rising in my throat when I saw the wedding ring. I didn't want that knife anymore, I didn't want to kill anymore. I started to slowly scoot towards the open car door, careful to not get caught again.

 _(How am I going to live with this? How will I-?)_

A scream dragged me out of my thoughts. I nearly jumped out of the car at the sound of it. I poked my head out, and looked around. I didn't see anything but that man the driver was fighting with earlier kneeled over something. I quietly got out of the car, glancing at the wooded area.

 _(If I can get over there, the man won't be able to chase me. And maybe I can find that cabin Apollo told me Trucy was in!)_

I looked around again, a bit surprised at the fact the only other person there was the man. I stood up, and took my jacket off. I wrapped it around my waist, careful not to hit any metal. When that was done, I crouched down behind the door, looking at the man.

 _(Whatever he's doing must be important...)_

I looked ahead, trying to form a path in my mind to the woods. A few cars could block his view, if the man ever did look up.

I glanced at the man, making sure he wasn't looking, and then ran. When I was close to one of the cars, I quickly hid behind it. I heard a small growl, before a loud squish was heard. It seemed whatever the man was doing, he was done. I looked up again, the man was walking away from a mass of... Something... I narrowed my eyes, something about the mass seemed familiar...

 _(... Wait, that's the driver!)_

I must have gasped, the man turned in my direction, forcing me to duck back down behind the truck. That was when I threw up, I tried not to make any loud noises as I did. The image of the eaten corpse of the taxi driver was burned into my mind. It was hard to imagine I was only talking to him minutes ago. When I was done, I wiped my mouth with my sleeve, and was a bit shocked at the sound of shuffling feet, slowly coming closer.

 _(Damnit, must be the smell...)_

Without hesitation, I stood up, and ran towards the woods. I glanced behind me to see the man shuffling after me, arms outstretched. He didn't run, though. I wasn't shocked by that, though, I was shocked by the taxi driver slowly sitting up. I turned, not wanting to see what would happen next. All I did was run into the woods.

* * *

It didn't take that long to find the cabin. It was deep into the woods, the only sign of a road was a small path leading to the front door. I walked towards the entrance, and tapped on the door. "Hello!"

"..." Nobody replied. I didn't want to even imagine... No, I can't think that. I knocked on the door again. "Hello? Anyone in there?"

"... Hello..?" A quick hush was heard. I layed my head on the door, straining my ears. "What did I say? We have to keep quiet? Understand?" I knocked on the door again. "Please! I'm a friend! Apollo sent me over to pick you up... Before..."

"... Jòse, wait here." A loud thump was heard, before a small click on the door. I backed away as it opened.

A girl, probably about the age of 16 or 17, stood there. She wore a blue t shirt and jeans, tennis shoes coated in some substance covered her feet. She narrowed her eyes, which seemed to suggest she saw things nobody her age should. "What do you know about Apollo?" I dug into my pocket, taking out my cell phone. "Here." I handed it to her, showing the texts Apollo sent me. "My name is Clay Terran. I'm a friend of Apollo's. I know we never met, but..."

The girl read over the texts, tears showing in her eyes. "Ohhh... I hope he didn't..." She shut her eyes, taking a deep breath. "..." She handed me back the phone before turning around. "You can come in..." I nodded as I pocketed the phone, walking into the small cabin.

I shut the door behind me, engulfing the room into near darkness. "So... You're Trucy, right?" The girl, who was holding a small candle, nodded. "Yep, the one and only!" She pointed at the couch, where a small shadow sat. "And this here is Jòse. Jòse, come here to meet the nice man..."

The shadow moved a bit before running over to Trucy, hugging her tightly. The shadow was a little boy with tan skin, pitch black hair decorating his head. He looked at me, his blue eyes wide in fear. I waved at the boy, smiling. "Hiya!"

The boy squeaked before burying his head in Trucy's leg. Trucy smiled sadly at me. "Sorry about him. He's really shy around strangers... He can't really speak English well either..." I crossed my arms, shutting my eyes in thought. "... Where are his parents?" Jòse looked up at me, blinking rapidly. "Mama and Papa gone... Gone away..."

Trucy shrugged, picking the boy up. "He means to say I was babysitting him when... He came, we don't know where his parents are..."

"Wait." I held up a hand. "He? Who's-?"

A growl cut me off, before strong hands grabbed my shoulders. Trucy screamed as I turned around to face a man, his eyes somehow empty of life. He dove forward, seeming to try to bite my face off. "Trucy!" I grabbed the man's shoulders, pushing him forward. "Grab something sharp! Anything!" I didn't turn when I heard Jòse's soft crys, I did turn when the light came closer. Trucy's arm shot forward, a glass shard in her hand, to stab into the man's head.

The man roared in defeat, his grip becoming slack, before dropping. I was about to turn, until the man started crawling forward.

I stared in shock as Trucy ran forward, stomping on the man's head, sending blood everywhere. "... Oh my god..." Jòse ran up to Trucy once she stopped stomping, crying into her shoulder. "Bad man gone... Bad man gone..."

I looked at Trucy as she hugged Jòse, she was staring at the man, sadness etched onto her features. "What... Happened to this guy..?" Trucy glanced at me, before shaking her head. "It's nothing. I just thought he was dead... We were hiding when he came in, demanding he gave us everything. He had Jòse here, and I just..." I waved my hand, shaking my head. "I get it, say no more..."

"... Trucy... Bad man gone..?" Trucy looked down at the boy, smiling. "Yes, the bad man is gone..." I walked over towards the body, seeing something sticking out of his pocket. I quickly grabbed it, revealing it to be a gun. "... Trucy, we'll need this." Trucy looked at the gun before nodding. "I understand. Something's wrong here, and whatever it is, it isn't human." I nodded as I stood up, looking around the room. "... We need to leave..." Jòse gasped, dropping out of Trucy's grip to run to me. "But. Mama and Papa come back! Come back!" I looked up at Trucy, who shook her head. She turned, and grabbed a small backpack before heading to another room. I got down on one knee to face Jòse. "Listen little man, I know we just met, but you have to trust me... How about we tell a bit about ourselves so we can know each other?" The boy slowly nodded before pointing at himself. "Jòse."

I smiled, extending my hand to the boy. "Clay." The boy took my hand, and for the first time, smiled. "Are you artist? Since name is Clay?" I shook my head, taking the cap off my head to show it to him. "No, I was an astronaut." The boy grabbed the hat, looking at it in wonder. "... What is astro...?Astru..?" I smiled as I pointed up, tapping his shoulder. "Do you know what space is?" The boy nodded, handing me back the cap. "Ah huh, space is... Big..." I nodded, a small thought came to mind as I glanced at my hat.

"... Here..." I placed the hat on the boy's head, which somehow fit him. "A gift from me to you." He tipped the cap upward, looking at me ,his eyes wide. "Thank you Space man!" I chuckled as he hugged me, his small arms not able to completely wrap around me. "You're welcome little man..."

Trucy walked back in, holding a few backpacks in her hands. "I found more backpacks, and packed them with food, water, and some clothes. I found something else too." She held out a small case. "It was hidden in the kitchen." She opened it, revealing a large knife, a sheath besides it. "We can use this as a weapon. The question is, who." She glanced at me as I fingered the gun. "... I already have a gun..."

Trucy nodded, closing the case. "The thing is, I don't have anything. And neither does Jòse, and I think I owe you a bit after nearly getting your head eaten off..."

 _(So she's saying I get to chose who gets the knife?)_

 ** _(*Do I give the knife to Trucy, and nothing to Jòse? Or give the knife to Jòse, and nothing to Trucy?*)_**

 ** _((A:N And there is the first problem you must vote for. I will give the poll three days before I shut it down, and start writing it. Guests can make your votes as a review. If I get no votes, I'll pick it myself, and trust me, you do not want me to pick. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. R &R, and remember, your flames warm my family!))_**


	2. How the Mighty Have Fallen So Fast

_**((A:N: Weeee I'm back, alright, so the winning descion with 4 out of 6 votes I believe was giving Trucy the knife. Ah, yes, remember, though, all actions, do indeed, have consequences.))**_

"..." I shoved the knife case towards Trucy. "You can have the knife." I leaned forward a bit, careful to not let Jòse hear. "I... Don't want him to hurt himself." Trucy nodded as she opened the case, taking the knife and sheath out.

 ***You gave Trucy the knife**

I felt a slight tug on my arm, and I looked down to see Jòse tugging on it. "Space Man... Where we go..?"

"..." I walked over to the backpacks Trucy packed, and grabbed two of them. "We should head towards the city. I think we all have family there we want to check up on..." I walked back towards Jòse, and handed the boy a small backpack. Trucy, finally done with placing the knife on her belt, picked up the last backpack. "I know a place on the edge of town. My Dad's office..."

 _(Apollo could be there... But I also want to check on my father..!)_

"Trucy, maybe we should decide once we get to the edge of the town?" Trucy narrowed her eyes at me as she walked towards the front door. "Really now? Where else would we go?" I picked up Jòse as we walked over the man's body, watching it, just to make sure it didn't jump up again. "All I'm saying is, there could be other places we could go..."

Jòse dug his face in my shoulder the whole time, making it hard to understand the muffled words he was saying. Trucy walked over to us, the door wide open. "What is it Jòse?" Jòse looked up, red trails going down his face from his eyes, probably from tears. "Please... Don't fight like Mama and Papa... Scary... Like bad man..."

I stared in shock at the little boy in my arms, Trucy's mouth dropped open in shock. I gently pushed Jòse's head into my shoulder before talking to Trucy in quick whispers. "Did you know this?" She shook her head, fingering the belt at her side. "No! He's always so happy... Well, he does space out and jumps when I call him... My god..." She sighed as she placed her face into her hands. "Why does it feel like this isn't going to be the only awful thing that happens?"

I walked towards the door, opening it before nodding towards the body. "Maybe because the Walkers want to eat us?"

"Walkers?" Trucy gave me a confused look as she walked outside. "Is that what you're going to call a moving corpse?" I shrugged as I followed her outside, still carrying the boy. "Well, they don't run. And walking is just intimidating enough as it is for them. Why? Any better ideas?"

Trucy tilted her head to the side in thought, humming as she stared at the lush forest life around her. "... Nah, I think Walkers are a good name."

I was about to set Jòse down when a low growl sounded. I hugged Jòse close as I looked around. "... Trucy, you hear that?" She nodded, nervously looking around. "It sounded like it came from the gate... Did any follow you here?"

 _(... Damnit, it did! One saw me!)_

"... Yes, only one saw me though. I thought I lost it in the woods." Trucy narrowed her eyes at me before running to the left. "Hey!" I ran off after her, making sure not to trip over anything. "Where are you going?"

"Do you know how to drive?" I blanked out, faltering a bit before I continued running. "Why are you-?" I finally saw the shed she was running towards, a truck could be seen in front of the open door. "... You want me to drive? Right?" She nodded as she unsheathed the knife, now walking slowly towards the front of the garage. "Stay behind me with Jòse, I don't want us to get jumped..."

 _(It feels as if roles have been reversed here...)_

She flicked the knife a bit before quickly turning the corner. I could see her sigh in relief before waving at me. "The coast is clear, come on!" I nodded, watching as she ran towards the truck, opening the driver's side before jumping in, sliding to the passenger side from there. I quickly followed, ignoring the moans behind me. I threw Jòse in the car, before quickly jumping in myself, shutting the door behind me. I fingered the ignition, before turning to Trucy. "Did you grab the key?"

"... It's not here?" I gave her a blank look, my eyes narrowed slightly. "No, it's not." Trucy opened the dash, digging through it. "They said the key would be in here..!" I looked in front of us, and gulped. "T-Trucy, i-it w-would be nice if you f-found the keys now..."

She looked up at me, before slowly turning towards the direction I was looking. "What is..? Oh..." I gulped again, covering Jòse's mouth with my hand to keep him from screaming as the dead taxi driver walked around in front of us. "... Everyone... Remain... C-calm... Trucy, k-keep looking for th-the keys...""

 _(Wow, good job me, maybe I should stutter more next time.)_

Trucy nodded slowly before continuing her search, a bit slower this time to keep quiet. I looked down at the boy, who was looking at the undead man, his eyes wide in fear. He looked up at me, almost seeming on the verge of tears. I sighed, before removing my hand from Jòse's mouth. "He... He monster..? Like bad man turn into..?" I looked back over towards the taxi driver, running a mental checklist of the similarities between him and the Walker earlier.

Empty looking eyes? Check.

Looks either half eaten or was dead? I think you need your stomach inside you and not being exposed, so check.

Will most likely eat our faces off the second we give it a chance? Forced check, like hell I'm getting out of this car.

I nodded slowly as I ran a hand through the boy's pitch black hair. "Yes... But he won't get us if he tries getting here... He's pretty dumb." The boy looked at me in confusion, tilting his head to the side. "He dumb..? How he dumb..?"

"... Well, I don't think they can open doors..." Trucy snorted as she dug through the side pocket of her door. "Think it can't open doors..." I pouted, before poking her back. "Don't you have keys to be looking for?"

"... Keys..?" Jòse held up a shiny looking object in his hand. "Like these..?"

"..." I grabbed the small key, before placing it in the ignition. "Well... It seems you're right on this one Jòse... Okay..." I pointed towards the Walker in front of us. "Get ready, I'm either running him over, or leaving him... I'll start this car on the count of three. Ready? ... One..." I flinched at the sound of the clicking seatbelts as the two strapped themselves in, the Walker twitching. "... Two three!" I started the car, the start of the engine attracting the creature in front of us as it turned. I pressed the gas pedal, shooting the car forward, not caring about how fast we were going. I saw Jòse cover his face, placing his head into Trucy's side as I ran over the Walker, a yelp followed by a loud crunch following.

I sighed in slight relief as we drove on, the road in front of us not having any sort of forestry on it, making it easy to drive. "We... We made it..." I started laughing, dragging a strange stare from Trucy. "We made it..!"

* * *

"... So..."

I glanced over at Trucy, smiling slightly at the sight of the small child sleeping in her lap. "So..."

"... You knew... Know! Know Apollo, huh..?"

"..." I sighed, nodding my head as I looked back towards the road, the highway in front of me frighteningly empty of any sort of life. "Yeah... And I can tell you're worrying about him... Don't." I smiled slightly, leaning back a bit more into the seat. "He's one of the toughest guys I know..." Trucy laughed quietly, probably not to wake up the sleeping child in her lap. "I know just... He called me... And when he was talking he sounded so... Afraid, I heard Athena, another friend of ours, yelling... And then..." She tensed up, clutching the boy a bit tighter in a small hug. "Th-there were gunshots... Apollo screamed... And then the call ended..."

 _(... Holy shit Apollo, what did you get yourself into this time..?)_

"... I'm sure he's fine!" I forced a smile on my face, using one hand to pat Trucy's shoulder as I stared at the road in front of us. "We just gotta focus on the now... Speaking of the now..." I slowed down as I drove near the front of the city, before completely stopping. Trucy gave me a strange look as I sighed, laying my head gently on the wheel. "... How far away did you say the agency was?"

"... I-I never said... It's not that far... B-But Clay! What about your father?"

"..." I forced a smile on my face as I looked at her, but from the frown on her face, it probably wasn't that believable. "I'm sure he's fine. I know he has some sort of gun in his room, he wouldn't die that easily... So where is the..? Don't give me that look, I'm driving the car and helping you here." Trucy quickly wiped the frown on her face, before looking down, running a hand through Jòse's hair. "... It's right there..." She nodded in the direction of a building right next to the car, not very noticable with it's gray coloring in the dreary weather. "... You sure?" Trucy nodded as she quietly opened the door, hopping out as she carried the child. "Never been so sure in my life..."

* * *

"So this is it, huh?" I pocketed the pistol I was holding earlier, placing my a hand to my hip as I pointed towards the door. "The famed 'Wright Anything Agency'?" Trucy smiled as she sheathed the knife she held, nodding towards Jòse, who woke up when they entered the building. "Yep, this is it. Right Jòse?" The boy nodded in glee as he walked towards the door ,opening it before walking inside. "Sì, Mama and Papa sometimes come to bigger house to talk to people below, I come up to talk." I laughed as I followed the boy in, running a hand through my hair as I did. "That's nice Jòse, that really is-"

I stopped, freezing up, to the sound of a growl. "... Did you guys hear that?" Jòse turned, looking up at me, not being able to see the hands coming out of the darkness to grab him. "See whAAAAAAA!" Arms with torn white and blue sleeves wrapped around the boy, growls and some moans coming from behind the boy as he struggled in the undead person's grip.

I drew the gun from my pocket, my hands slightly shaking in fear as I raised it, aiming towards the two.

 _(I might shoot Jòse though..!)_

"Trucy, come here!" I shot the gun a few times, completely missing both the Walker and Jòse, the gun uncomfortable in my hands. Trucy dashed forward with a battle cry, slashing at the arms holding the small child. The thing howled in pain, letting go of the boy, who quickly ran to me, before walking towards Trucy. Black blood coated the Walker's arms, one of them hanging by a few nerves. I watched as shadows seemed to dance in the darkness, one undeniably quicker then the other. One nearly fell back on the couch, but not before the other dashed forward, holding something up, before stabbing it through the other's head.

The one who had been stabbed fell on the couch in a defeated heap, the object sticking out of their skull. "... Got'em..." One of the shadows ran over to me, before appearing in the light. I smiled slightly as the victor, Trucy, emerged, nearly covered in the black blood, out of breath. "... Yooouuuu..." She pointed at me, giving me a slight smirk. "Need to get a better aim." I laughed as I stood up, picking up Jòse, who had remained silent, still, the whole time. "At least I could fire it. Didn't want to hurt the big man here."

"... Wh-what..?" Trucy and I jumped, I looked around, looking for the source of the voice, before looking behind Trucy. A woman in a strange outfit stood there, her black hair in a mess, nearly the same shade as the black blood covering her whole body, nearly disguising what should have been a long, seemingly purple robe. Trucy gasped, covering her mouth with her right hand. "M-Maya!?"

"... T-Trucy..?" The woman gasped, taking a step back. "Y-you... You're okay..?" Trucy nodded as she stepped forward, nearly on the verge of tears. "Y-yes... M-Mr. Terran, C-Clay, helped g-get me a-and J-Jòse-"

I could feel my eyes widen slightly as the woman, Maya, took a step back, holding her hands out. "N-No... Don't come any closer..."

"..." I... I didn't want to admit it, but I wanted no part in this, I walked over towards the Walker, who was now dead, setting down Jòse next to me, before searching through the thing's pockets. "M-Maya... Maya what's-?"

"D-don't come any closer! I-I'm bit..!"

"... You're bit..?" I dug my hand through the Walker's pockets, not knowing whether to feel awful or truimphant as I withdrew a journal on my first little 'expidition'.

 _(... Okay that sounded wrong.)_

"Y-yes... Th-that's h-how you turn into one of them..."

"... You mean those Walkers?" I opened the journal, now that my eyes were adjusted to the darkness a bit, I could make out a bit of the writing in the darkness.

"..!"

 _(... I didn't read that right... Please don't tell me..!)_

"Y-yes..! Just like-"

"Just like what happened to Mr. Wright..?" I could feel both of the women's stares bore into me as I stared at the journal, refusing to look behind me. "... How did you know..?"

"... T-Trucy..." I held up the notebook, allowing the small child to grab it, giving it to the other. I took my backpack off, digging into it, before producing a small flashlight. I bit my lip as I took it out, aiming it towards the Walker. "... Please don't..." I turned the light on, dragging small gasps from the two behind me.

A man, his skin most likely unusually pale, his black hair slightly slicked back, but not all the way. The object Trucy stuck into his forehead, thr knife handle, shined in the light. The blue suit he wore had bite marks all over his shoulders and arms, with a single one in his neck. His eyes, which probably held life once, were pale, empty, devoid of anything.

"... Trucy, get out with Jòse." Trucy turned to me, I nearly sobbed right there, tears were cleary evident in her eyes, her mouth in a tight frown, trying to not cry at the sight in front of her. "B-but Daddy is..."

"... I know... We'll deal with this later, now get out with the boy."

"B-but-"

"Trucy, god dammit, I said do it!" I turned to her, enraged, pointing towards the door. She jumped, her eyes wide, before quickly picking up the boy, carrying him outside.

"..." I sighed as I rubbed my face with my hands, forgetting about the other woman briefly. "... What the hell was I thinking..? I'm gonna have to apologise later... I need to-"

"... Is that a gun?" I slowly turned towards the woman, Maya! I keep forgetting her name, Maya! She was staring at the gun in my pocket, hugging herself, exposing the bite marks on her arms. "... Yes, why do you ask?"

"I... I could..." She gulped, shutting her eyes, shaking. "Wh-when N-Nick saved me... When one of those things came in... I-I didn't know he would come back when he died... I-I watched a-as the light left his eyes... A-and when he started moving a-again, I thought he would still be in there, b-but after he bit me..."

"... I kn-knew he was g-gone..." She then opened her eyes, looking determined for once. "I don't want to have that... That fate... I don't want to become some mindless thing... Please... I could end this right now..." She held out her black, blood coated hand. **"*You can either give me the gun, or don't. Your choice.*"**

 **( _(A:N: Bet some of you didn't see that coming. Alright guys, this time, you can either have Clay give Maya the gun, or don't have him give Maya the gun, whatever happens, it will not be pretty. R &R, and remember, your flames warm my family!))_**


End file.
